Nico di Angelo: Ghost King Extraordinaire
by Fezzes at 221b
Summary: After having to deal with annoying cousins, stupid love gods and dying, Nico di Angelo everyone's favourite cute little ray of death and destruction is finally happy in Camp Half-Blood. Except Percy and Jason are always going to be annoying, love gods have it in for him and- nope the dying part seems to be okay. Drabbles and one-shots with Solangelo. 100th story (yay)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my 100th story, so while I'm here and I have your vaguely interested attention, thank you for reading all my stories, for liking them and following them and reviewing on them.**

 **If you have any ideas on what other chapters I should do (with Solangelo, hella Nico and cautious Pernico/Jasico) then PM me or review or send your request into the void.**

 **Hope you have a great day!**

 **Fez.**

Nico slunk to the Big Three table, much to the delight of his cousins.

"Nico!" screeched Percy, and if a marble table hadn't been separating them, he would have scooped the younger boy in a hug. Nico scowled at him, before straining his arms across the table and arching his back in a cat-like stretch. He yawned, despite it was nine 'o' clock.

"Coffee?" Jason said, sympathetically.

Nico shook his head, rubbing a hand over his face.

"Nah." there was a pause as Percy poured himself some.

Jason nodded expectantly at Nico, who took a deep breath, mentally steadying himself.

"I like women like I like coffee." Nico gazed up at Percy through his eyelashes, nervously.

Percy looked at him blankly. "You don't like coffee though."

Nico sighed in exasperation, while Percy looked from Nico to Jason, who looked equally done with the brunet.

Percy's forehead was furrowed in confusion.

Nico stared at him, in utter disappointment. After a few seconds of tense silence, Percy sighed and spread his hands. He shook his head.

"I don't get it." Jason groaned and face-palmed.

"I'M GAY PERCY!" Nico said loudly, and looked around the mess hall, suddenly afraid.

Everyone stopped eating and stared at the child of death.

Nico's eyes widened, and he shrank down. Jason was shocked to see tears glimmering in the younger boy's eyes.

"Sorr-" he started and went to get up, but Will, seated at the Apollo table behind him, grabbed his shirt. Jason reached over the table and gripped Nico's arms.

Annabeth stood up at the Athena table, ready to yell at Percy for being insensitive.

Nico made himself look at Percy, who was frozen with a piece of bacon halfway to his mouth.

But, to his disbelief, Percy wasn't looking at him with hate, or horror or disgust or with the intention of throwing him out of the camp and leaving him alone.

Instead, Percy was looking at him with acceptance.

"Is that it?" he said simply.

Nico slowly sat back down, but Will still had a arm around his waist, Jason let go, but left his hand close to the other boy's pale arm. Annabeth sat down again, in the silent hall, but her eyes were still narrowed towards Percy.

"Cool, bro." he held his hand up for a fist pump. Nico blinked at him, it was his turn to be painfully confused. He had expected shouting, maybe some violence with the camp looking on in scorn.

But a fist pump?

"You are the embodiment of a frat-boy." he muttered but returned the gesture.

Percy looked up then, at the still quiet hall. "Okay..." he directed towards the gobsmacked campers, and, slightly embarrassed, everyone returned to their meals, and Nico couldn't hear anything in the quiet conversations about homophobic slurs, or anything upsetting.

And, for the first time in months, he was safe, happy and... Loved.


	2. Chapter 2

Nico shuffled into the mess hall at nine 'o' clock, hunched over in his favourite black hoodie, hands shoved deep into his pockets.

Hazel and Frank were walking out, rejoicing in the beautiful bright day.

"Morning sis."

"Hey Nico!" Hazel smiled, holding her hand up for a high-five (Leo had teaching her the 'new hip things' she frequently said 'Wass up dawgs?' and 'how're ya'll' among the hundreds Leo had somehow been storing away for a situation like this)

Squinting confusedly at it, he butted his head against it, instead of pulling his hands out of his pockets.

Frank lifted a hand in greeting. Nico scowled. It was _far_ to early for socializing.

"Fuck you." he growled, and Frank raised an eyebrow, evidently about to actually change into a dog and growl back, but Hazel held up a hand.

"Chill, mate." And both of them stared at her in judgement.

She frowned. "Leo said that that was a normal way to stop a fight."

Nico winced at the mention of Leo, he had felt his soul enter the Underworld, but his father hadn't said about what had happened to him and he couldn't find him anywhere in the Underworld.

Frank dipped his head. "Soz mate, my bad, I was just joking, ya know, ma man?"

Nico stared at him in disappointment and left Frank to explain himself to Hazel.

As he walked to his table, each 'Good morning, Nico!' or 'Hey, Nico!' was met with a 'Fuck you'

As he sat down, Percy opened his mouth to say something, but Nico held his hand up, fixing the older boy with an icy glare.

Grabbing the pot of coffee off of the table in front of Jason he held the spout a inch away from his pale lips and tilted it, drinking almost half the pot, before lowering it and his hand, nodding at Percy.

"Proceed."

Once Percy started babbling about his new... Thing, he tuned it out.

"Hey Nico!" Nico mentally groaned and downed the last half of his coffee pot. Jason tried, half-heartedly to tug it back from him, that much coffee, meant for three people, drunk in less than five minutes, could _not_ be healthy.

"How're you, Nico!?" Gods, he was cheerful today.

Nico stared steadily at him. "Fuck you?" he tried but the blonde's enthusiasm for _life_ was getting to him.

Just as he placed the coffee pot down, ready to engage in camping life, it refilled and Percy got louder. Blinking as Jason withdrew his hand from his attempt to get it off the younger boy, he poured it in a cup, and added a heaped spoon of sugar.

 _Then_ , he gave it to Jason.

Nico was halfway into his pancakes when a set of arms curved around his waist from behind. Nico leaned back into Will's shoulder.

He had gotten better with human contact, he supposed.

"Fuck me." he groaned. Will laughed and propped him up on the table, before spinning around to his own table.

"Maybe later. Eat up."

Later on, Nico was beginning to come out of his brain fog, but he was still not ready for the overwhelming, 'HEY NICO!' a combined effort from the gathered Seven as he walked into the Poseidon cabin.

"Fuck you." he said, but with no real malice.

Then a pretty girl, with sun-bleached hair, a perfect tan and almond eyes, came up to him.

"Fuck y- Who're you?" he said before she could say thing in way of a greeting.

"I'm Calypso. Leo's friend."

Nico's first though was of the ice lolly, and then 'Pffft, Leo had a friend like _you_ and never lorded it over us?'

He scanned the faces of any of the other Seven, in confusion.

Percy looked slightly shocked, while Annabeth had a face of thunder. Piper, however, looked intensely happy and so was Jason. He was fairly sure Hazel was crying and Frank was hugging her, grinning big.

And then, a Latino boy came up behind the girl, grinning with soot smeared across his face and what looked like a slap mark.

"Fuc- Wait, you're alive?" he said, getting less further with the 'Fuck you' this time.

Leo Valdez, reincarnated in all his glory spread his hands and grinned even wider, if that was possible.

"Surprise, Death Boy."

 **This may sound like Nico and Leo had a strong friendship and I guess they do.**

 **There was a brief moment before HoH and BoO where I shipped them, due to a fanart.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Seven, plus Nico and Reyna were sprawled out in the Poseidon cabin.

They did usually switch between Hades, Zeus and Poseidon, but at the moment it was over thirty degrees outside and Poseidon's cabin was cool.

"I think we should change it to the Nine." Leo was arguing, except nobody else actually opposed him.

"The prophecy." Reyna said, simply. She was eating half a Pop Tart out of a box by the counters Percy had installed. Even after she had lost her soothsayer, she knew better than to annoy the gods.

Last time that had happened, there was a war, about seven hundred people died and her Pegasus died. She wasn't taking any risk this time around.

Everyone 'eh'ed and 'fair point'ed.

After a second of silence, Hazel tilted her head and looked around at the other teenagers, gathered to sprawl across beds and chairs and counters.

"Where's Nico?"

There was a groan from the opposite side of the bed, the part hidden to Hazel.

Percy looked over the side and laughed, pulling an iPhone out of his pocket and taking a photo.

"Present." Came Nico's grumpy, muffled voice.

Hazel got up, sighing at looked at her train-wreck of a brother (they had decided to go to literal hell with the step's and half's. They were brother and sister. No questions)

Nico lay ,face down, on the floor, dark hair ruffled on the carpet. His pale arms were limp next to him and you could see the extent of his baggy clothes, a small lump of Nico was drowned in a Medium black T-shirt.

"Di immortales, Nico."

"I don't need your negativity in my life, Hazel."

"Uh, Nico, you are literally the most negative person in my life, you are son of the _death_ god."

"Shut up, Valdez."

"Shutting up.


	4. Chapter 4

Nico yawned, the skull alarm clock on his bedside table chattering, marking nine 'o' clock or possibly another crisis in the Underworld. He wasn't actually sure what the clock did, because it had no actual clock face.

Sighing, he rolled out of bed and stretched, reaching his arms up.

Then, crunching his neck and spine, he bent down and grabbed each leg, touched his toes, the back of his knees, without bending his legs.

This went on, him stretching every muscle in his body and contorting his back and arms. Then, he threw on a fresh T-shirt, swished some mouthwash while pulling on socks and shoes.

This was the routine every morning and night, and as of yet, no one knew.

It was thing Bianca did, when they still lived with their mother, gymnastic classes. Nico was always enthusiastic, but too young to join the classes. Bianca would come home, still buzzing with energy and teach her clumsy little brother how to do the splits, or a handstand or a forwards roll. And although, when they were in public and he would try flipping down the street (it never worked, Bianca always had to catch him as he fell... But then, that's what siblings are for) or somewhere where people could see, no-one ever told him it was girly. Not even in the hotel.

(He guessed that was one bad point of this time. Everyone was so much more judgemental.)

Then the explosion happened, and it was the end to all childhood dreams.

Three weeks later...

"Nico!" Percy roared. They were just outside of Camp Half-Blood fending yet another attack of monsters. It had seemed like there were only fifty or so, campers going up the hill, swinging their swords.

But then another fifty dropped from the trees and things got a bit more complicated after that.

Nico slashed his sword through one, and looked over at Percy, who twirled his hand in the universal gesture of 'Turn around'

Nico twisted, to face the chest of a massive hairy slobbering Minotaur/Cyclops/ _thing_ with a good old-fashioned _mace_ which was swung alarmingly fast at his face.

Nico sprang back, automatically, and rolled into a back hand-spring, avoiding the weapon with grace.

Then a golden knife stabbed it through the chest, and Will was standing behind it as it fell, Will brusquely pushing it to the side and looked with interest at Nico.

"What was that?" he asked. Nico glanced around and most of the battle had slowed, campers looking at him with mild shock and curiosity.

Nico looked back up at Will in embarrassment, and before the son of Apollo could press another further, he disappeared.

It was found out later, that he felt so awkward, he had just shadow-travelled to China. Then spent a couple of hours looking at pandas before coming home. The battle was fine without him.

But when he did come home, he was crowded by campers, boys and girls alike, asking for lessons, 'How long have you been doing it?' and 'Wow you're amazing!'

Maybe this generation wasn't as judgemental as he thought.

(and well, it did help when he had 'alone time' with Will)


	5. Chapter 5

**This has swearing. And angst. And protective!Will because I. Am. Trash for that.**

 **Have a great Christmas guys.**

"Do you even care?" Will Solace screamed, his normally calm face contorted in anger.

Nico tried not to shrink back fro his boyfriend, falling back on his other support; rage.

"I'm sorry!" He yelled, his tone implying he meant anything but that.

"I can't believe you!" Will said, his voice dying down.

Nico had screwed up, Nico could admit that at least, but Will was over-reacting far too much. He had been in a fight with a (small, there could have hardly been ore than ten) group of monsters, somewhere in rural America between Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood, and then he'd shadow-travelled to Camp Half-Blood. It hardly seemed like an awful thing, until you count that Nico had been forbidden from shadow-travelling and that he'd pretty much passed out afterwards, in the Hades cabin for two days (Apparently raising a few skeletons to fight them off as well as doing all the fancy fight moves he'd leant from both of the camps had been too much)which no-one had bothered to check, until an extremely worried Hazel had been sent down to Camp Half-Blood after Nico had left Camp Jupiter with no word saying he'd arrived safely.

So it had led to this, Nico clutching the end of his infirmary bed, unsteady on his feet, while Will shouted at him.

"I couldn't help that I passed out!" Nico exclaimed, trying to shift his weight from his legs to relying on the rails at the end of his bed to keep him upright.

Will spun around, arms coming up to show his utter disappointment in his boyfriend. He kicked angrily at the floor, Nico wincing at the sharp squeaking sound.

"You know what? Fuck off. Go to fucking hell." Will spat in frustration, twisting around and glowering at the smaller boy.

"Okay." Nico said calmly, letting go of the bed and feeling his heart drop as Will didn't come forward to help him, even as he wobbled like Bambi.

And he was gone and Will's hands came up to his face again, hiding his eyes that were threatening to spill over.

 _Well done, Solace,_ a voice in his mind hisses, _You managed to drive him away. You screwed up._

(*Mister Maker shape voice* I am, a line break.)

Nico collapsed outside Hades palace, breathing heavily. He was among Persephone's jewel flowers, a glinting red one just inches from his hands, which were clutching the loose ashy dirt.

 _Fuck. Fuck it, di Angelo. You fucked up with Will._ He thought and he felt his stomach lurch. He had hated that look in his boyfriends (Did that title even still stand?) eyes.

He got to his feet, brushing soil off his clothes. He didn't have his coat, only his T-Shirt and black jeans that did nothing against the biting cold of the Underworld.

He staggered to the door and knocked on it, to be greeted by one of the zombies than ran the palace.

"Inform my father I will be staying a while." he told the corpse, who had an eye missing and a bandage wrapped around his upper arm.

It made a confirming noise and Nico waved it off when it tried to trail after him to his rooms.

He sank down on his bed, and clenched his eyes shut. His father would want to talk to him, and -as he lay down on the bed, making a mental note to check if the spare combat boots he had tucked away in his wardrobe still fit- he was not facing Hades when he felt like he was going to pass out.

As his head hit the pillow, he was asleep.

It was almost a full week later, when Nico arrived in Camp Half-Blood again. He had sent word fro his father's palace to tell Hazel he was okay, and he didn't doubt his sister had passed the message onto Will.

Nico dithered outside of the infirmary block, one hand running through his hair, as he wondered how he was going to do this.

 _Will might not even like you anymore,_ A spiteful voice in the back of his head said and that made Nico's mind up. He wasn't a coward and he would face his boyfriend's (possible) rage.

He walked through the door, and straight (Well, not _straight_ ) into an orange-clad chest.

"Nico?" No matter the horrendous scenarios Nico had ran through while he was in the Underworld, of Will laughing at the child of death, claiming their relationship was a joke, who would love him? Or of Will just ignoring him, pretending that _they_ didn't happen. Nico had not been expecting a hitch of breath and a plaintive hopeful voice.

He also wasn't expecting the sudden hug, that all but lifted him off of his feet.

"Nico, I'm sorry." Nico must have imagined the way Will's voice cracked and how his arms grew tighter. "I'm so, so sorry. I was a dic-"

Nico wriggled an arm up, not even thinking of breaking the younger boy's hold on him, and slowly touched Will's face, wet eyes shining up at the blonde boy.

"Its okay." He whispered, and wiped away a tear that was making its pitiful way down the boy's tanned cheek. He stretched up, almost hesitantly, and kissed another away, his heart was beating faster and faster, Will had missed him this much? He thought and wound his other arm around Will, hiding his chest suddenly in his chest.

Will laughed, pulling Nico closer and burying his face in Nico's hair.

"I missed you," he heard the child of Apollo say, under his breath and simply tightened his hold on the younger boy, rocking him slightly.

"I missed you too."


	6. Chapter 6

Nico's eyes were flickering closed as the last of Apollo's rays settled across the horizon. The gentle swaying of the hammock he was in lulled him to sleep, even as he fought to stay awake.

Will made a snuffling noise, curling tighter in Nico's chest, hands coming up to cover his face adorably. Nico looked down at him, not bothering to hide the sappy grin on his face as the younger boy drifted off to sleep on his chest.

They were suspended on a hammock, near the edge of the forest, but overlooking the sea. Nico's foot was hanging off the edge of the cloth, slowly rocking them. Will's legs were between his own, head laying on the Ghost King's chest, asleep.

Will had been the one to set this up, tugging Nico behind him as he showed the smaller boy what he had done. Will's proud face flashed behind his eyelids as they closed again. Nico had leapt on it instantly, holding his arms out in an invitation for the blonde boy to join him.

A faint smell of marshmallows and wood fire carried on the breeze fro where the other campers were having the nightly campfire, snatches of their songs washing over the sleepy boyfriends.

Nico kicked his foot gently in the dusty ground, not wanting to wake the boy on his chest. He let his head lull back, one of his hands coming to rest on the small of the other boy's back, whereas the other slowly tangled itself in the others hair.

"I love you." he whispered, into the fast-approaching night, Will's even breath soothing him.

"I love you too." The blonde boy murmured, hardly audible.

And Nico di Angelo, safe and happy and loved, grinning up at the sky, because of all of the shitty things the gods had thrown at him, he thanked them because they had given him _this._


	7. Chapter 7

Jason raised his hand to knock on the Hades door.

He was looking for Nico, who had vanished after dinner, tugging Will along with him.

Jason hadn't been looking at them as they walked off together (he had /not/ been staring at a certain Son of Poseidon. Nuh uh. Not at all) and he had meant to talk to Nico about a new series of Myth O Magic that had come out that week.

His hand faltered just before he made contact, a groan coming through the wood door. It was followed by a bed creaking loudly and a voice crying:

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Jason froze and an incredulous frown came over his face. The groan was too deep to be Nico, and Jason had a sudden horrified flashback to dinner and Nico rushing a blushing Will out of the mess hall, with a determined look on his face.

Jason spun away from the door, unwanted visions of Nico and Will having... Fun times... Alone... Running through his head as he almost ran to his cabin where he hoped to expel the images from his mind with bleach and possibly some lava from the climbing wall.

Will groaned as he lay back on Nico's bed, face screwed up and fists clenched im the rumpled bed sheets.

"I cannot believe you won again!" Will said, opening his eyes to the sight of Nico bouncing childishly on the bed they were sitting on. Myth O Magic cards were scattered across the sheets and Nico laughed, stopping in his victory dance, throwing down his winning Myth O Magic cards.

"I am the best!" The smaller boy crowed and Will sat up, gathering the discarded cards and handing back to Nico.

"C'mon, one more time. I will win this time."

 **Heh, almost got you there.**

 **Sorry it's been so long since the last update, but hey its here now.**

 **Fez.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sup, this is Pernico, because I found myself shipping it. I'm not even sorry. I guess you could substitute Percy's name for Will's, but hey.**

Nico was sprawled over the bed in the Poseidon cabin, head resting on Percy's lap.

Some show from Netflix was playing, something about a prison and oranges. Nico wasn't really watching it, slowly falling asleep on his boyfriend's lap.

He was almost asleep, the sounds of the people onscreen fading away, when Percy shifted, leaning awkwardly over the smaller boy to look at his face.

"Nico? Nico, are you awake?" He said, and Nico sighed, cracking his eyes open and looking at Percy.

"I am now." He said without any real anger and twisted so Percy wasn't craning his neck in a weird angle. "What is it?"

Percy paused the show, the menu flicking up to tell Nico that he'd been watching 'Orange is the New Black' for the past two hours and started wriggling his fingers under Nico's neck, trying to get him up.

Nico made a squeaking noise and writhed away from Percy's touch. Percy frowned for a second and then realised why Nico was suddenly on the other side of the soda, glowering at him.

"Are you ticklish?" Percy said, a dangerous smile spreading over his face.

"No," Nico said, but his voice raised a octave as Percy crawled closer to him.

"Then you won't mind if I do this!" his words clashed with Nico's unthreatening squeal of, "Don't touch me, Percy Jackson or I will punch you so hard in the-"

Percy wormed his hands under Nico's T-Shirt, the boy shrieking and flailing at the stronger teen.

"Stop, oh gods, Perce... Stop," he laughed breathlessly. He tried to keep hitting his boyfriend up to the point where his brain said 'Wow, wow. Get some more oxygen and then go beat up your idiot boyfriend'

Percy stopped and Nico panted hard, his legs crushed by the boy.

"I-I hate you." He wheezed, scowling at Percy, who had a shit-eating grin on his adorable, happy face.

"Sure," Percy said, and he looked so proud of himself that Nico surged up, one hand going to the back of Percy's head, tangling in his hair while the other one tugged the boy closer by his collar.

The kiss became heated, Nico's hand pulling the Son of Poseidon's hair as he moaned, his hands roaming up (and down) the kiss broke for a second as Percy pulled Nico's shirt over his head, his warm hands brushing over Nico's chest with almost reverence, leaving goosebumps where he touched.

But it was Percy who pulled away first, leaving Nico panting for an entirely different reason than before. His hair was even more tousled, pupils massive and his lips were perfectly pink and bitten.

"Perc-" Nico said hesitantly, raising himself up on his elbows with a worried looked on his face. Percy just smiled at him reassuringly and placed a kiss on his forehead before walking out the room.

Nico sat up properly, crossing his legs and holding his ankles tightly, like he would float away if he wasn't anchored somehow. A crease formed between his eyebrows and he couldn't drown out the voices that whispered that he'd pushed it too far, that Percy didn't like him like that despite their other kisses and dates and-

He was reaching for his shirt, eyes burning as it seemed Percy wasn't going to come back and that everything was a mistake, when the son of Poseidon bounded back in the room, lightly slapping Nico's hands away from his shirt.

Nico smiled up at Percy, who was holding a Camp T-Shirt.

"What-?" He started, but Percy grinned wide again, a mischievous glint of his eye that made Nico inch back.

Percy lunged, Nico's hands coming up to protect himself only to be shoved into arm holes.

Nico pushed his head up through the collar, confused, scowling and glaring daggers at Percy.

"What the Hades are you doing, Kelp-Head?" He asked, and Percy smiled, and the sight of his boyfriend so happy, Nico relented on the glare, a faint smile twitching at his lips.

"Nico," Percy chuckled, falling on the bed next to Nico, and pointed proudly at the paused screen.

"Orange is the New Black!"

Percy walked into dinner that day with two hickeys and the beginnings of a black eye.

"Where's your orange now, Kelp-Head?" Nico had muttered irritably when Jason asked about it, but it was obvious to anyone who was looking at how big his grin was.

 **This was mostly written in my aunt's house, my computers brightness turned all the way up and pointing at the keyboard (Its really, really dark in here. I was touch-typing for a bit so any spelling errors sorry.) and while I was writing that the light has come on.**

 **Finally.**

 **Have a great day, everyone!**

 **Fez.**


	9. Chapter 9

Nico clung to Percy, his legs wound tightly around his torso, hardly able to touch each other. His arms were slung around Percy's neck, looking up at the bigger demigod with wide eyes.

"D-Don't let me go!" Nico tried to sound threatening but his voice rose towards the end of the sentence and Percy fought a laugh.

"Nico, we're not even that deep," Percy said slowly lowering himself in the water, and Nico squealed as water over took his chest and he scrabbled at Percy trying to get out of the pool. "Look I'm touching the ground."

He butted Nico's head gently, trying to get him to see that if Nico stood up he would barely be up to his neck.

Nico whimpered and buried his face in Percy's shoulder. Percy laughed and took a few steps back.

"Swear by the River Styx that you won't let me drown!" Nico pulled his head back to look at the son of Poseidon, trying to lock his feet together.

Percy just laughed, bouncing the smaller boy gently, as if soothing a baby.

"Nico, if you drown with a son of Poseidon nearby, you are the most unluckiest person in the world."

Nico just answered with another whimper.


	10. Chapter 10

Jason walked into a cafe in New Rome, followed by Nico. Jason glanced back at the small boy, who looked once at the tiny baby Cupids' that were posed around the shop and the hearts that hung from the ceiling.

He saw Nico's face shutter down and the boy tucked his face against his chest, staring pointedly at the ground.

Jason thought back to the meeting with Cupid, and everything that had happened and he nudged Nico with his shoulder gently.

"You okay?" He muttered, and Nico glanced up at Jason through his eyelashes, nodding.

Jason frowned at the boy's down-turned head and ordered his coffee for him, before leading him to one of the corner booths.

"So, I have an idea." Jason started, leaning over the table conspirationally, with a smile on his face.

Nico looked up, as Jason described his plan. A slow smile spread across his face.

"Let's do it."

000ooo000

That night, a figure dressed in black walked out of the shadows and into the light of street lamp, outside the dining room in Camp Jupiter.

"Come on, Neeks." he muttered under his breath, gloved hands rubbing against each other in a nervous tic and to keep warm in the cold night air.

As if he had heard him, a much smaller boy walked literally out of the shadows, and tapped the other teenager on the shoulder.

"Are you ready?" he asked, a tone in his voice that said 'You can back out, if you want' but the taller boy spun and grinned, white teeth shining in a shadowed face, and gave a double thumbs up.

"I was born ready!" he joked and, side-by-side the two boys walked down the street together.

000ooo000

Jason nudged Nico, pointing up at one of the trees, which had little fabric heart strung upon it.

"Can you get up there?" He asked him, meaning for the boy to climb, and not shadow-travel which, of course, was what he did.

Nico yanked the string of hearts down from the tree, and winding it around his hand, pulled it from the next tree as well.

New Rome really went all out with Valentine's day, Jason thought as he kicked through a paper mache Cupid. He looked over at Nico who seemed to be trying to hang another Cupid with a length of hearts on string.

"Hey Neeks, let's not traumatize any kids here." He called over softly, and Nico looked up at him guilty, before untying the unfortunate Cupid.

A few hours later, and several ruined Valentine's decorations later, Nico and Jason looked at their work.

Jason pulled a paper heart out of Nico's messy hair and the smaller boy smiled.

"Well," Jason said, quietly. "I, for one, feel better after all that."

Nico smiled, and it wasn't harsh, or forced like all the other smiles Jason saw him do.

"Serves that prick right," he all but spat, and Jason smiled, and reached out for Nico's shoulder.

"You're getting angry now, somebody needs to sleep." He joked and Nico pulled a face.

"I'll take you back to your room?" He offered, and with a nod from Jason, they vanished into the shadows.

000ooo000

The next day, there was mild disappointment over the wrecked Valentine's day decorations. The entire Seven were in Camp Jupiter for the weekend, Percabeth looking for different college courses they could take, and as of this moment they were in the Praetor house, with Jason making pancakes and Frank attempting to help.

Annabeth looked over at Jason and Nico, the latter was sitting on the kitchen table next to Jason and eating the sugar out of the pot, her eyebrow raised.

"Apparently a lot of Valentine's decorations were ruined last night," she starts, and everyone looks around at her, and then to Nico and Jason, and even Leo, who was dozing with his head on his arms turned his bleary eyed gaze to them. The two of them had filled the rest of the team in on what had happened with Cupid, minusing the forced coming out, simply saying that he'd been an absolute dick and by the shaken look Nico had had in his face for the following weeks, they believed him. Nico had come out to everyone else at separate times and with Jason promising to help him if anyone got pissed.

"It wasn't us." Jason said, with a sheepish smile at the exact moment Nico leapt off the table, one hand punching the air in an act that was the most happiest and active the Seven had seen him do, in a while.

"We have no regrets!"

 **Warning: No matter how alone you are this Valentine's do not go around your town and rip down the Valentine's decorations. Or if you do, don't blame me.**

 **I hope you enjoyed, and that you have a good Valentine's (even if it's lying in bed, eating ice-cream and watching shitty movies (ahem, what I'm doing) or if you're going on a date or out or whatever)**

 **As my best friend said, 'Spend it with your two best friends. Ben and Jerry. (It's an ice-cream brand, by the way)**

 **Fez.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Even more Pernico, and I am sorry Solangelo shippers, I will get some Will/Nico going soon.**

Percy was sprawled across Nico's lap, hands propped up on his elbows, watching the TV raptly.

Nico sighed, one of his hands going to play with Percy's hair. The sky outside the window was dark, and Nico would have gotten up to shut the curtains of the Poseidon cabin, except for the sleepy demigod on his lap.

"Percy," Nico whined quietly and Percy made a soft noise in reply.

"I don't even like Finding Nemo." He said, for possibly the tenth time that night. To be fair, they had seen some movies that Nico wanted to see, but every single time they had a movie night date, Percy chose Finding Nemo.

Percy laughed, reaching over to the arm of the sofa they were on, and pressed the remote to pause the film on the TV. The hem of his T-Shirt rode up and Nico ran his fingers lightly over the exposed skin. Percy giggled and shifted on Nico, rolling onto his back and pulling Nico down for a breathless kiss.

Percy pulled after only a few seconds, a grin threatening to split his head. "You know when we went to find you when you were kidnapped by the Giants'?"

Nico stiffened, unwanted flashbacks coming from the days he had spent in the dark, wishing for someone to come and save him. He forced himself to relax, tapping his fingers on Percy's stomach in a tune he'd heard on the radio.

Someone had saved him and he was lying on him, a concerned look on his face.

Nico nodded, he wasn't entirely sure where this was going.

"More like 'Finding Emo'!" Percy said, before dissolving into laughter, head thrown back.

Nico chuckled, leaning down over the older demigod and placing kisses along his neck.

"You dork," he muttered, a smile on his face and Percy locked his arms around Nico's neck, tugging him down for a kiss.

"Anyway, if you don't like Finding Nemo, we won't have to watch it for much longer." Percy said, matter-of-factly and Nico paused, frowning at Percy.

He may not like Finding Nemo, but he didn't want Percy to stop watching it on his behalf.

"Finding Dory is coming out soon." Percy finished and Nico huffed a laugh, gathering his dorky boyfriend in his arms.

"Gods help me."


	12. Chapter 12

"Nico, sit down!" Will almost yelled, ash and soot in his hair and blood that wasn't his streaked across his hands. He had black rings under his eyes and he was pale, from the lack of sleep.

Nico bit his lip, trying to sit up again.

He didn't want to upset Will, who was high-strung after the recent battle and the flow of patients that followed. He had barely been getting three hours of sleep a night, for the past two days, trying to make sure everyone was okay.

Nico had been helping the infirmary for them two days, making sure Will was eating, and helping to take the strain off Will. He had had to drag Will to his cabin last night, at 2am, when the boy refused to leave.

"Will, I'm fine," Nico had been stabbed in the battle, and had dealt with it with a large gauze plaster. Unfortunately, Will had noticed he'd bled through and was demanding he lay down and let himself be checked over.

"You're not fine. C'mon just let me check you over, in case you have an infection-" Nico swung his legs off of the bed, still protesting that he was fine.

"I'll just take it easy, Will, it's fine." Will ran both hands through his hair, looking like he was going to burst into tears.

Nico really hated doing this as he stood next to Will, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

"C'mon Will, just relax," Will clung to Nico burying his face in Nico's hair. Nico could feel wetness start to seep down as Will shook.

"Hey, hey, hey Will. I'm sorry, it's just that I can deal with this, there are other people who need your help more than me. You haven't had a break for hours, I'm worried about you."

Will sobbed and Nico mentally kicked himself for upsetting Will. He tried to walk backwards in a weird crab scuttle towards the bed and managed to sit him down.

Will wiped his cheeks and Nico felt his heart break a little bit. Nico hugged Will again, tucking his head into his shoulder and rocking gently.

"I-I'm sorry," Will hiccupped and Nico pulled back so Will could see him and shook his head hard.

"There's nothing to be sorry about," He replied, slowly stroking Will's back as the blonde boy cried.

Will seemed to be calming down when another child of Apollo walked through the door and froze when she saw Nico and Will.

"Oh, er, I'll go-" she stammered but Will lifted his head from Nico's shoulder, and Nico tightened his arms in case the boy tried to work anymore.

He was going to take Will back to the Apollo cabin and keep him there until he'd had at least twelve hours of sleep and a big meal.

"Wait Cecily." Will said, stopping the girl in her tracks. "Can you just change Nico's dressing? I'm going to go back to the cabin."

Cecily nodded and Nico got up, pulling Will with him. "Go straight to your cabin, or I will drag you there by your collar."

Will nodded, then cracked a tired smile. "I don't think I can go _straight_ there,"

Nico was confused until he saw Will looking pointedly at their joined hands and sighed, gently pushing the son of Apollo, despite being glad that Will seemed back to his normal self.

"I will," Will promised and headed for the door while Nico followed Cecily.

He sat down on a bed, pulling his shirt up as Cecily pulled the plaster off and readied a new one.

"You and Will are cute together," Cecily said, matter-of-factly, and Nico blushed the smallest bit.

"If you upset him, I will make sure that you do not live long enough to get to the infirmary to be healed." She carried on, in the same voice. Nico looked up at the girl, eyes wide and saw she was not joking. He felt vaguely threatened.

"I will not hurt him." He promised and Cecily stepped back, wound covered again, and smiled widely.

"Well, that should be okay now. Make sure he gets some rest." She reminded him and gave him a cup of nectar, before shooing him out of the door to find Will.

He found Will on his bunk in the Apollo cabin, curled up under his blankets, blinking sleepily. Nico felt his heart twinge as he realised Will had stayed awake long enough to see him.

Nico climbed up beside Will, but not under the covers. He had a feeling that if someone found them sleeping together then Chiron may reconsider the 'One boy and girl must not be in the same cabin together alone' to 'One boy and girl, or Nico and Will must not be in the same cabin together alone'

Will fought to get one of his arms out of the covers and slung it over Nico as he burrowed closer, his eyes flickering closed despite it being the middle of the day.

"Thank you for being there," Will said, sleepily and Nico smiled, shifting up on the bed to place a kiss on his forehead.

"Anytime, Will. Anytime."

 **Whelp, more angst. I wrote a less angsty version of this out, and it's on** **the** **story Warriors (you should totally check that out *wink wink nudge nudge*)**

 **But look! The promised Solangelo!**

 **Have a great day (I'm going on a date, help help help help)**

 **Fez**


	13. Chapter 13

Nico thought back to all he had done in the last few days, from helping Percy Jackson so he might have a chance to survive this war, to convincing his dad not to kill Percy or him and then summoning all of his skeletons to aid the demi-gods.

He didn't think he had ever summoned that many skeletons in his life, and he was exhausted.

He just needed to shadow travel once more and then he could relax. Maybe Percy would pay some attention to him. He had somewhat come to terms with what he felt for the demigod. It was so horribly wrong, and but if Percy talked to him, he wouldn't be on the outside of everyone. Although he was used to that by now.

He took a few seconds after shadow travelling, bent over and blinking away the large black spots that threatened to take over his vision, one hand braced on the tree next to him. He slowly straightened, taking in deep breaths. He wasn't going to keel over and die. Therefore he was fine.

He stepped out of the shadows of the trees and recognised that he was by the camp lake.

"C'mon Percy!" he heard someone yell and he looked over at the mob of whooping campers, only a few of which he recognised. However he did recognise the two people who were on their shoulders, a girl and a boy holding hands even as the crowd beneath them headed straight for the lake. He could hear their laughter even with how far away he was.

The campers threw their heroes into the lake with a loud cheer and by the time the splash that soaked the closest campers had finished rippling across the lake, everyone realised that they'd just thrown the Son of Poseidon into water and there was a good chance they weren't coming up onto land for a while. They drifted away from the scene chuckling to each other about how 'Percabeth' were probably 'macking on each other down there'

Nico had to admit that it had taken him a few concerned seconds to realise this himself.

He sat down, leaning against a tree. He knew he wouldn't be able to shadow travel without injuring himself,

But he didn't want to head back into camp. It seemed Percy was the only one who really tolerated his presence in the camp.

He buried his face in his hands, the image of Percy holding Annabeth's hand tightly as they were cheered on still in his mind. He could deal without the credit for the Styx idea, but maybe a thank you from Percy? A pat on the back? Anything?

Maybe if he was a better person, maybe if he was nicer, or friendlier or not annoying, then maybe Percy would like him…

Nico dismissed the thoughts, and shakily stood up, putting his hand to the rough bark of the tree.

He didn't want to stay here anymore. He was never going to belong, and Percy would never like him.

He was better off alone.

 **Hello people, sorry again about the absence, I don't actually have an excuse except im lazy as hell.**

 **However I now have Neko Atsume, so if you have any tips, that would be great, because this game is now my life.**

 **More stories are on the way, I swear. If you've broken up for school already (lucky, I have another week) then I hope you have a great summer!**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you have a great day!**


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone!

I'm so sorry, but I lost all motivation for writing over the last three months, as you can probably tell. There was a lot going on, I joined about three fandoms, got the cutest, most adorable girlfriend ever, got some fish, broke about six bags, but I'm here!

I only have a few prompts at the moment (people who gave me prompts ages ago, I am even more sorry, they're half-done, and I'll get them up soon) so if you have any ideas, anything! that would be great and I'll do them ASAP!

Have a great week!

Fez.


	15. Chapter 15

Nico sat at the Big Three table, head propped up on his hand. The other hand was wrapped around a steaming cup of coffee as he tried to warm his cold fingers up.

Not only was it far too early for him to bee up, it had been freezing outside in the walk to the dining hall.

His eyes were half-closed when someone else put their hands over his eyes, blocking the light (thankfully) but made him start in his seat.

"Guess who?" Came a familiar voice, and if Nico hadn't recognised the speech, he would've recognised the speaker as the only person sunny, happy and fully awake at this hour.

"It's either Will or the clammy hands of Death." Nico said, heavily sarcastically.

"It's Will!" The son of Apollo said cheerily like he hadn't heard the last part of Nico's comment. He was well used to his boyfriend's bitterness in the morning.

"Damnit." Nico sighed, but his expression softened as Will kissed his cheek, before returning to his own place.

Mornings weren't too bad.

 **Hey everyone! I know this one is short and honestly quite awful, but I'm going to try and do more (lots more) stories and chapters from now on!**

 **Sorry for having no chapters in so long, and I'm not dead! Just really lazy and unmotivated!**

 **Hope you guys have a great Christmas, or whatever else you celebrate (or if you don't, at least you can enjoy the cheap chocolates in a week or so)**

 **Fez.**


End file.
